Esmeraldas Peligrosas
by Sui Felton
Summary: Draco podría jurar que Potter sonreía con malicia. ¡Malicia! ¡Merlín bendito!... Potter era bastante más Slytherin de lo que él mismo sabía,y eso, de alguna u otra manera, no dejaba de hacerle estremecer. "Reto #5: Verde Slytherin" del Dracothon 2010


Título: Esmeraldas Peligrosas

Pairing: Harry / Draco

Género: Slash

Clasificación: T –creo-.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Beta: Cydalima Faëlivrin

Bueno, este pequeño escrito fue para el "Reto #5: Verde Slytherin" del Dracothon 2010. Me he animado a colocarlo porque, parece ser que el one shot anterior fue muy bien recibido –Sui chilla de emoción-.

o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

**Esmeraldas Peligrosas**

Draco frunció el seño por, quizás, décima vez en lo que iba la velada. ¡Jamás debió dejarse convencer por Blaise para ir a ese estúpido baile benéfico! Pero ahí estaba, no sólo en un baile al que no le veía caso alguno, sino que también estaba de pie, frente a su eterno "rival" y ahora compañero de trabajo en el Ministerio: Potter.

—Buenas noches, Draco—. Escuchó la seductora voz del Gryffindor y dio un ligero e involuntario respingo.

—Es Malfoy, Potter… —siseó con desprecio para después llevase la copa de vino a los labios y beber un trago—. No recuerdo haberte dado mi autorización para que me trataras con tanta familiaridad.

—No, es Draco…— repitió Harry. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como un par esmeraldas, llenos diversión mal disimulada con una sonrisa inocente—. Ya no somos unos niños, así que por favor deja el pasado en el pasado.

Draco podría jurar que Potter sonreía con malicia. ¡Malicia! ¡Por todos los Dioses!

—Bueno, como sea…—. Tronó los dedos y su copa se llenó nuevamente para después llevársela directo a los labios.

—No deberías beber tanto.

—No es de tu incumbencia… —respondió Draco. Fulminó a Potter con la mirada y luego digirió su vista hacia el cielo estrellado.

—Escuché que terminaste con Zabini… —dijo el pelinegro de repente—. ¿Eso es verdad?

Escuchar esa pregunta, precisamente de esa persona, le hizo atragantarse con la bebida y comenzó a toser ruidosamente. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota...?

—¡¿Q-Que diablos…? —exclamó indignado al recuperar el aliento. Miró a Harry, dispuesto a hacer algo frente a su insolencia, pero en vez de eso abrió los ojos sorprendido al tenerlo sólo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Te hice una pregunta— dijo Harry con voz ronca mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del rubio, como si fueran un par de serpientes envolviendo a su presa.

—¡N-No es de tu incumbencia! —contestó mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Harry, que resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que parecían.

—Sí lo es.

La firmeza con la que Harry pronunció esas palabras y la fuerza de su abrazo le hizo estremecer. Cesó con sus inútiles esfuerzos por liberarse y guardó silencio unos momentos mientras trataba de analizar lo sucedido en esas últimas semanas.

Primero, termina su relación de tres años con Blaise, puesto que ambos sintieron que lo suyo no daba para más. Sin duda el sexo entre ellos seguía tan explosivo como siempre, pero incluso Draco —quien no era nada sentimental— sintió que no quería una relación basada sólo en eso. Pocos días después descubre que —por todos los Dioses—, Harry Potter había comenzado a asecharlo, seguirlo... hostigarlo, de una manera tan extrema, que incluso llegó a pensar que era un demente.

¡Para colmo trabajaban en el mismo lugar! Y bueno, considerando que Potter era el mejor auror y Draco el mejor inefable, no era raro que se consultaran cosas el uno al otro en un estricto ambiente profesional. Pero cada vez que eso sucedía, el imbécil de Potter aprovechaba para invadir su espacio personal. _Su valioso espacio personal_.

Y eso no era todo, pues el acoso no se limitaba a seguirlo en el Ministerio, hablarle por su nombre de pila o insinuársele de una manera que parecería poco apropiada para el Potter que conoció en el colegio. No, la cosa iba más allá. Primero le envió chocolates, después le envió flores. ¡Prácticamente lo había secuestrado para llevarlo a cenar! Bien, quizá eso último era una exageración, pues la verdad era que sólo lo había esperado a que saliera del Ministerio. Aún así, no dejaba de ser molesto.

Bufó molesto mientras luchaba por escapar de ese agarre nuevamente.

—Deberías rendirte, Draco… —susurró el moreno y le mordió con suavidad el sensible lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡D-Detente! –gimió escandalizado al percibir que Potter rozaba cierta parte de su anatomía contra su cuerpo—. ¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡¿Es que estas ebrio?

Como respuesta, todo lo que recibió fue una pequeña carcajada y gracias a Merlín —aunque no estaba seguro de si era para bien o para mal— el auror lo había soltado, aunque no se había alejado del todo.

—Bueno, quizás este un poco tomado, es verdad…— contestó Harry con voz ronca mientras se lamia el labio inferior y acercaba su rostro al de Draco—. Pero lo que en verdad me embriaga es otra cosa…

—¿Ah, sí? —el rubio se movió nervioso mientras se sujetaba a su copa como si fuera su única vía de escape. La situación estaba tomando un rumbo bastante peligroso.

—Sí.

Potter acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y le besó con fuerza, casi con salvajismo. Por más que Draco trató de contenerse, no fue capaz de luchar contra la sensación que esos labios besándolo de manera tan salvaje provocaba en él. No tardó mucho en entregarse al beso, dejándose hacer y soltando gemidos ahogados cada vez más frecuentes y sonoros.

Merlín y Morgana maldijeran a Potter porque el desgraciado besaba bastante bien.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellas dos esmeraldas que lo veían con una pasión abrumadora. En ese momento notó que eran del color que tanto le gustaba: verdes, como Slytherin.

Draco sabía que aunque Potter fue elegido para pertenecer a la casa de esos leones, la pasión que había en sus ojos sólo podía pertenecerle a alguien entregado y determinado a alcanzar sus ideales; a alguien como él: un Slytherin. Esa misma determinación es la que veía cada vez que estaban solos, cada vez que se encontraban en un pasillo. Y la pasión, la sentía cada vez que sus cuerpos estaban a menos de cinco metros de distancia.

Porque lo sentía, Merlín sabia que lo sentía. Harry Potter quería follarlo hasta la locura.

Pero él, Draco Malfoy, no era el juguete de nadie. Mucho menos del niño —ahora ya hombre— que vivió. Y así, con ese pensamiento en mente, empujó a Potter con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos pudieron, haciéndolo retroceder finalmente.

—¡Eres un cabrón!– exclamó. Trató de sonar ofendido e indignado, pero por la sonrisa de Potter sabía que no lo había conseguido.

—Te gustó, no lo niegues.

—¡Cierra la boca, Potter!

—Como quieras… —Harry se acercó a él y lo acorraló, esta vez sin tocarlo—. Entonces, ¿Terminaste con Zabini?

—Ya te dije que… —sin embargo la penetrante mirada del auror le hizo callar.

—No quieres que te obligue a responderme, ¿o sí?— Preguntó con un tono de voz que a Draco le pareció bastante seductor.

—Sí, terminamos— respondió molesto—. ¿Estás contento? –preguntó mientras fruncía el seño con fastidio.

—Bueno, eso ya es algo… —Acarició un mechón del platinado cabello para después, simplemente girarse y caminar hacia el salón nuevamente. Draco suspiró, pero antes de sentirse aliviado, Potter giro el rostro hacia él, con una sonrisa y ojos tan Slytherin, que no pudo evitar estremecerse otra vez—. Como ya no tienes pareja, bailarás conmigo esta noche.

—¡En tus sueños, Potter! –exclamó con indignación.

Sin embargo, esas esmeraldas brillaron tanto, que casi podía sentirse bailando en brazos de ese jodido auror. Sin duda alguna, Potter era bastante más Slytherin de lo que él mismo sabía y eso, de alguna manera, le parecía bastante interesante.

Draco sonrió de lado mientras bebía el resto de su bebida, sintiendo el sabor del deseo en cada rincón de su boca. Esperaría, le seduciría, y después de que el imbécil de Potter se lo ganara, follaría con él hasta en el mismísimo infierno.

FIN

o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

Gracias a Cyda por ser mi Beta, porque sin ello este fic no se leería tan genial xDDDDD.

Espero que les haya gustado, mil besos a todas y gracias por leer *3*


End file.
